


Goodbye Pittsburgh

by Neverperfectenough



Category: Hockey - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverperfectenough/pseuds/Neverperfectenough
Summary: A one-shot based on Jordan Staal getting traded. Also happens to be my final exam piece.





	Goodbye Pittsburgh

“NO NO NO! YOU’VE GOT TO BE JOKING!” I yelled, pacing back and forth in our house.

“Ray can’t do this to you..to us. I should have made you take the deal. We have friends here, Jordan!” He took me in his arms and wiped my tears.

“I get to play with Eric, something I’ve wanted ever since I was little. And we have Eric, Tanya and the boys.” There was something about him, that has always calmed me down.

“That’s another thing! Eric will be not only your brother but your Captain! Jordan you know he will pick on you BECAUSE he’s your brother and because he knows you can’t do shit back with him being the Captain! He has leverage over you again! It’s..” He silenced me with a deep kiss.

“Baby this is the best thing right now. For me, for us and our future. Yes it would’ve been nice to raise our kids in Pittsburgh, but Raleigh can be nice too. You loved it when we went to visit Eric.” I looked at him like he was nuts.

“First off, who said I wanted kids with you?” I hinted I was joking, since we had that talk many times before.

“And second, I didn’t think we would have to make it our home. I love you, always have but I don’t know if I can do it in Carolina.” Jordan stepped back, and had a sad look on his face.

“Jord, this isn’t me breaking up with you, it’s not what I want. I just need a day or two to figure everything out.”

I took the keys, and ended up at The Fleury’s. I knew I could talk to Marc-Andre about anything.

“He told you?” Was the first thing out of his mouth when he opened the door, letting me in. I nodded.

“Yes..I don’t want to move. I have you, Vero, Geno, James, and everyone. In Carolina, I just have Eric and his family. I..” By this point, I was sobbing.

“You have to think about this from Jordan’s point. He’s leaving his whole team, going somewhere unknown, and he gets to play with his brother, something he’s talked about doing, a lot. You’re his rock, he can’t do this without you.” I knew Flower was right, yes the big prankster was actually right.

“I…thanks for this Flower, I have to go talk to Jordan.” Speaking of Jordan, my cell phone rang.

I knew I couldn’t ignore Jordan, but I knew if I picked up, he would talk me into going to Carolina. Before I knew it, I was pressing the button to answer the phone.

“Em..” I cut him off.

“Jordan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that. I mean I knew it was possible and I know you’ll be happy playing with Eric and possibly Jared. I love you and I’m on board with this.” I heard him fumbling around.

“Jordan, what’s going on?” I could tell he was about to lie, when he didn’t answer right away.

“Don’t come home yet.” He was acting weird but I waved it off, knowing he had been off ever since he had the meeting with Ray and Dan this afternoon. I had no clue why he was being weird, I mean I had just told him I’d move with him, you’d think he would be happy.

I ended up going to the store for some groceries for dinner so I got held up. I got home, and it was really quiet.

“Jordan?” I looked around as I went to put the groceries away.

I felt two strong arms around my waist, and smelled Jordan’s cologne. I turned around, and he was in a nice tie and pants.

“I cooked dinner.” He pulled me over to the table.

The table was set and had a candle lit in the middle, and on our plates was spaghetti. I only assumed he called his mom for help, but I wasn’t going to ruin the moment. He seemed so proud that he cooked for me.

“Aww thanks baby. Is this what I heard on the phone?” Jordan nodded.

We ate in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. Jordan had done the dishes, and took me out to look at the stars on the porch.

“Emily before you say anything, I love you. I can’t live without you. You’re my rock and I know we have to start over. This is a new beginning for us, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to raise kids with you, the whole thing." He stops and takes a deep breath, before going down on one knee.

"Baby, Will you marry me?" he asked while looking at me with loving eyes.


End file.
